


After Curfew

by Redrikki



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Muslim Character, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disha Khan lay awake and wondered what she had done that Allah would give her such a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/gifts).



Long after curfew Disha lay abed, tense and straining her ears for the telltale sounds of Kamala’s return. What had she done for Allah to send her such a daughter? Disha worked hard, attended mosque, and prayed daily. She gave to charity, helped organize the annual neighborhood clean-up, and visited the sick and elderly.

From down the hall came a muffled thump and low woof as Kamala stumbled over her giant dog. Her _beta_ was finally home safe. Disha smiled and let herself relax. Even after all her good examples, she still couldn’t believe she’d managed to raise a superhero.


End file.
